In a traditional grocery store model, a wide variety of grocery and other items are maintained as inventory. The store contains a variety of shelves stocked with items that may be stored at ambient temperatures. For example, coolers store items to be maintained at a cool temperature, and freezers store frozen items. Many of these shelves are not in the same location. A customer would proceed through the store and select items to be purchased. However, the traditional grocery store is not particularly efficient for the customer to find a list of items.
Home delivery of a wide variety of grocery items and online ordered items is common. A customer may order items online via a website maintained by a merchant. Then, an employee of merchant may take the items and deliver to the customer. However, home delivery does not work well for items that cannot be left out due to temperature conditions. Further, waiting at home for an order to arrive can counter the benefit of saving the time for vesting the store.